The fairy of Memories
by Eve ivy
Summary: What if the Winx couldn't get out of a trick set up by the Trix. Will thy die? Or will a guardian fairy, who's been watching Bloom her whole life save her and the pople who mean the world to her?
1. Chapter 1

I've added Roxy and have given her enchantix and a boyfriend just to help the story. Please review. Thanks

* * *

><p>The troublesome Trix<p>

The Winx entered Mrs Faragonda's office.

"What's up Mrs F?" Musa asked

"I called you here today because of the Trix" Mrs Faragonda replied

"What are those witches doing now?" Stella asked, fed up of the Trix.

"I'm a afraid they have raised the army of decay again and have found the spell of elements" Mrs Faragonda gravely replied.

"Oh no!" Flora gasped

"I'm sending you girls to old Lord Darkhart's hideout, the specialists shall go with you"

"Yes!" cried Stella jumping out of the armchair.

"Stella!" All the girls began laughing

The girls were on the ship. Their boyfriends were with them, except there was an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you! Why are you with us!" demanded Stella

The boy looked up at her. He had dark brown hair, darker than Brandon's and had almost black eyes, and was very handsome.

"I'm Laurence, I'm part of the squad now"

"Yeah he joined Red Fountain this year" Dexter added in hugging Roxy.

"Well it's good to have an extra hand" Bloom said walking over "hi I'm Bloom"

"Yeah I know" replied Laurence "Shy hasn't shut up about you"

Sky blushed and all the girls started teasing him.

"By my calculations we should be arriving in 90 seconds" Timmy interrupted.

"Mine say that too" Tecna smiled fondly at him.

The ship veered, nearly crashing into one of the cliffs.

"Whoa both hands on the steering wheel Timmy" Helia laughed.

Everyone joined in as Timmy set down the ship.

They reached the entrance of Shadow Haunt.

"You go first Flora" Stella said whilst pushing Flora in. The girls were all in there believex, except Roxy, who was at the enchantix stage.

Flora entered, with Helia on her heals followed by everyone else.

"Whoa I forgot how creepy these tunnels were" Bloom said

Sky put her arm around her, Layla looked away her heart longing for Nabu.

"It's ok sweetie" Flora hugged her "we'll get him back one day"

"Can you stop all the touch feely stuff" muttered Rivven.

"Why so grumpy today?" Musa asked taking hold of his hand.

"Ignore him he just got a detention before we left. He has to clean the dragon stables" Laurence imputed. Looking about him, at the mouldy walls and water dripping from the ceiling. "This place feels like it draining me".

"It's true it is" Layla told him.

"All the bad energy in this place weakens our powers" Tecna tmentioned.

"We can get to the point where we can't transform anymore" Bloom said shivering.

"Hey guys we've arrived" Dexter called at them from the front. Before them stood Shadow Haunt.

"I bet those fairies think they can defeat us" Stormy cried

"Well they won't" Icy said coolly

"I can't wait to wipe those significant grins off their face's" Darcy plotted

"And this time they won't defeat us" Icy cracked her knuckles.

"Why so sure witch?" Bloom cried from the opposite side of the room.

"Why so sure pixie?" Icy laughed

"Your going down" Layla yelled

"But we've got to go" Stormy said tormenting them

"But don't worry we'll leave you some friends behind to play with" Darcy taunted

The Trix flew through the roof without warning.

"Goodbye losers" Icy voice was heard as a quiet whisper.

"Wimps" Musa muttered

"Um...guys!" Roxy cried as one was pinning her to the floor

"Roxy!" Dexter stuck a sword through the monster.

"There's lots more!" Brandon warned as the boys created a protective circle around the girls. As the boys begin to fight the monsters on the ground, the Winx flew up to try and attack them.

"Conversions attack!" they decided as they looked at each other.

The girls took each others hands and spun in a circle. The room was flooded with a bright light. The specialists shielded their eyes. When it was safe to look again, they all realised the monsters were still there. Not weakened. The Winx dropped to the ground by the specialists.

"We can't use our magic, we're too drained" the girls whispered out of weakness in unision. As they dropped to the floor, transforming into their usual selves.

"No!" Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Dexter, Rivven. As they drooped their swords to help their girlfriends up. Laurence was left fighting them and lot his sword too.

"Looks like this is the end" Sky told Bloom, hugging her fiercely "I love you".

"I love you more" Bloom whispered.

"Helia don't let go of me" Flora told him

"I never have and never will"

"Musa I'm sorry for being a jerk"

"I'm sorry for not accepting who you were

"I love you snuckems" Stella kissed Brandon

"I love you my sunshine"

"Tecna I have feelings for you that are illogical"

"Me too Timmy, there just too big to big logical"

"Our time was sweet but it was the best time of my life Dexter"

"I love you Roxy"

Layla and Laurence looked awkwardly at each other.

"Nice meeting you Layla"

"You too Laurence"

A burgundy red bubble formed around the group.

"What's happening Sky?" Bloom asked

"I don't know"

"Touching scene but I rather you didn't die, now please keep your hands and feet inside the bubble at all times" said unfamiliar voice. They all looked up to see a fairy, with dark blonde golden hair in a pony-tail in a red believex transformation. She wore a short dark red dress and a small clock attached to a chain around her neck, her gloves were above the elbow and were silver and sparkly.

"Painful memories" cried the fairy

A brilliant white light originated from her hitting all the monsters, causing the to hold their heads in pain, paralysing them. The bubble around them popped, freeing them. The fairy above began to sway. As if she was about to fall.

"Whoa! Haven't ever done a spell on that scale before" they heard her mutter, before she transformed back into her original form and fells. Laurence ran forward to catch her just in time.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked coming up to Laurence and her

"The fairy of memories" she whispered "and by the way Shadow Haunts collapsing, you may want to run". Then she passed out.

"Lets get out of here" Roxy yelled, running towards an exit with the others trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unravelling the past

Everyone arrived on the ship panting. The specialists immediately began to prepare to lift off. Laurence set the mysterious fairy down with a lingering look full of admiration. Stella nudged Bloom and giggled. In her normal form the fairy had golden hair let down with a side fringe, green eyes and dark pink lips. She wore a denim trousers, a green tank top that hugged her figure, with brown leather flip flops, she had no jewellery on.

"Ok prepare for take off" Timmy warned the girls

Bloom took hold of the strangers hand, for comfort. The ship took off at an immense speed, knocking the girls to the back of the ship. Sky and Brandon hurried over to check if they're ok.

"Ow my head" the fairy moans clutching the back of her head.

"Oh so your awake" Musa comments

"What-where-how-what!" The fairy scrambles to her feet and collapses.

"Stop the ship!" Tecna yells "we need to talk to her, together"

The ships slows and finally stops the rest of the boys comes and stand by the girls staring at the fairy.

"Its ok sweetie we won't hurt you" Flora helps her up

"I don't think we should trust her" Riven steps forward, putting the hilt of his sword to her throat, drawing blood "I'm mean why should we all we could know she may be a witch or as I should say a -"

"Rivven!" Musa exclaimed

"Musa get your boyfriend Rivven to stop pointing that thing at me, otherwise he'll regret it"

"You know my name?" Musa gasps

"Right that it she's totally a witch"

The fairy stared at him and Rivven began to wither in pain, dropping his sword.

"Told you, you were going to regret it"

"What did you do to him!" Musa yelled giving the fairy a death glare and tried to calm Rivven down "Rivven, honey, it's me calm down"

"Don't worry I'm just showing him a bad memory it's ending now" the fairy touched her neck where the sword had cut her, her eyes widen for a second then became natural again. "I need to get outside of this ship now!"

"No we need to talk to you" Tecna replied

"No you don't understand I must get out now!"

"I'm sorry but we must know who you are" Flora comforts her

"Sorry about this" the fairy apologizes, she traps the winx and specialists in the bubble again.

"Jesus Christ my head" muttered Rivven "see I told you we can't trust her"

"Ok look I'm going to transmit what I see to you, to prove I'm on your side"

A screen appears in front of them, showing them what the fairy can see and at that time it was them.

"Why didn't anyone tell me my hair was ruffled!" Stella cries impatiently

The fairy disappears out of the ship, sky diving, transforming. The winx and the specialists watch as she flies under the ships, to come face to face with the Trix.

"Hello witches"

"What are you? A new pathetic Winx member?"

"I'll kill them" Layla mutters.

"Well no actually, I'm your worst nightmare"

"Yer right" Darcy yawns

"Well I'm not really but I can see them"

A ripple of energy is sent through the air. Stormy screams. Darcy wails. Icy looks like she's about to puke. They'll all paralysed. The fairy flies up back to the ship. To find the winx and specialists staring at her in amazement.

"How did you know they were there?" Bloom asks

"I can mind read" the fairy shrugs

"What!" they all yell

"So you know what I'm thinking right now" Brandon gulps

The fairy grins wickedly, teasing them all.

"Now lets get this bad boy flying" clapping her hands together, the fairy sits at the top of the ship, preparing to resume flying.

"Um...forgetting about something" Stella said getting impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh yes sorry" with a wave of a hand they were released.

"uh hem" Timmy announced as he stood behind were the fairy sat. That was his position on the ship. "Um...you won't be able to fly it is quite complicated"

"Don't worry I've flown one of these before" the fairy said with a wave of a hand,

"What!" the boys yell

"Oops"

"But only Red Fountain has these" Helia states

"Um..."

"You didn't" Sky says

"Well I wasn't going to let you guys get the codex back and not come with you!"

"You know about that?" Bloom asked

"God I shouldn't be aloud to talk"

"So your saying you stole a red fountain ship without any noticing...That's awesome!" Stella cheered

"I'm not trusting you behind the wheel till you tell us where your from and who you are" Layla says

"I agree!" Everyone else yells

"Um...I guess your ready...My names Clover and the planet I was born on was Sparks and I'm Bloom's twin sister"


	3. Chapter 3

The truth

"Your what!" Everyone yelled

"My twin sister" Bloom whispered "but we look nothing alike"

"Non-identical" Clover said, starting the ship "look we've got to go I'll explain everything when we get to Althea, but for now my spell won't hold the Trix much longer"

"But-" Stella began

"That's captain's order!" Clover snapped

Everyone rushed to their seats, absolutely confused.

"Sorry Stella I snapped" Clover apologised "but I needed you guys to listen"

"What you know Stella's name too?" Brandon asked holding Stella's hand.

"I know all your names" Clover replied "Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Rivven, Helia, rest in peace Nabu, Dexter and the new guy Laurence, who was introduced to the team yesterday"

"So what? Your some weird creepy fan of us? And made up a story about being Bloom's sister, just to meet us?" Musa asked

The ship veered about, as it took a sharp turn.

"No. I'll prove it to you just be patient"

"I don't believe the chances of this are 1%, it's highly unlikely that it's true" Tecna stated.

"Well I believe what my girl Tecna says" Musa agreed.

"Yeah us too" Layla and Stella said.

"I disagree, I believe her" Roxy says

"I'm with you Roxy" Flora takes her hand

"Well I'm with my girlfriend" yelled the specialists

"Hey!" Clover said "What about Bloom, you all seem to forget her sometimes, she's sitting all on her own in that corner, crying and your arguing whether I'm telling the truth or not. You should be ashamed. Now Sky go to her"

Sky walked over feeling guilty.

"Hey Bloom" he said softly sitting next to her, and hugging her.

Clover smiled, whilst taking a turn. Bloom leaned into Sky's shoulder.

"If what she's saying is true. Sky, there may be hope for Sparks" Bloom smiled weakly.

"I know Bloom" said Sky, squeezing her.

"Since she's the fairy of memories maybe she knows what happened to my birth parents" Bloom said getting excited "maybe she can restore the whole kingdom!".

"I can do that but it would take both of us, and then kill me and maybe kill you" Clover yelled, "and I doubt Sky is going to let you try to kill yourself"

"Bloom you can't get too excited but I admit there is now more hope than before and I really do believe you will get Sparks back one day"

"Thanks Sky" Bloom pulled her lips to his

"Whoa guys. Mind reader can hear thoughts you know, please keep them to a 12A standard" Clover said pulling a face.

"What were they-" Laurence began

Clover held up a hand "Just don't ask"

Sky and Bloom pulled away, blushing. They snuggled into each other.

"Awww" Flora cooed

"We've arrived!" yelled Clover from the front

"Clover that's impossible it only took 5 minutes when it should have taken 10 at least" Timmy said scratching his head, looking at his calculations " how did you do it?"

"Short-cut" grinned Clover, walking out of the ship.

"Wait! What short-cut?" Timmy yelled running after her.

"She's amazing" Laurence whispered to Dexter, Stella nudged Bloom again and all the girls began to laugh. They all walked out of the ship together, they found Clover flying above them in the air, in her Believex transformation.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked

"Stretching my wings" Clover replied hovering in front of them "it's been so long since I've last been here" Clover smiled.

"You were here?" Stella asked amazing "We should have seen you"

Clover's spirit sunk. It was time for the story of her life. She dropped to the ground in normal form again. Her aura now reluctant and sad.

"Um well...Basically I was here too" She began finding the right words "I'm the fairy of memories so I edited myself out of our memories. We've all met before, but not like this, I've never told you the truth before" Clover sighed "We should go to Mrs F's office, she need to hear this too"

"What will I need to hear?" Mrs Faragonda stood behind Clover with her arms crossed.

"Clover claims to be the fairy of memories and Bloom's twin sister" Stella pointed at Clover. Clover waved shyly.

"We've met before but I edited myself out of your memory, in actual fact I graduated" Clover said, looking down at the ground.

"You can't be. They were just myths and legends" Mrs Faragonda whispered

"But yet here I am"

"What legends?" Sky asked, taking Bloom's hand.

"It was once told the land of Sparks would receive three gifts, one a guardian of the dragon flame, the dragon flame, and the one that will be ignored, the memories of a lost kingdom." Mr Faragonda chanted

"Wait what do you mean ignored?" Bloom asks

"No one really knows" Mrs Faragonda turned to Clover "do you know what it means?"

"None of you are ready for that yet"

"Not ready?" Stella asks

"What do you mean?" Musa asks

"How can we not be ready?" Layla asks, thinking back on all the times they've saved the universe.

"Yeah come on" Roxy said getting frustrated

"That is highly illogical" Tecna reported

"You must tell me I need to now" Bloom said desperately.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she just defeated the Trix for us, alone. And on top of that flew a Red Fountain ship and admitted a lot of her past, give her a break" Flora stood up for Clover taking her hand, Helia moved to put her arm around her, proud that Flora stood up for someone.

"Actually there's more. I just didn't go with you to fight Lord Darkhart. I've been with you everyday since we were born Bloom"

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne also took me to Earth, but I wasn't so important so I got dropped off in an orphanage. Since I'm the fairy of memories I have remembered every minute of my life. So I always knew I was a fairy". Clover sighed, "that's not all. I have brought most of you back to life before"

Layla gasps knowing what this means.

"Yes Layla if you take me to Nabu, I can bring him back"


	4. Chapter 4

The promise

"You promise?" Layla asks

"I promise" Clover replies with a nod of a head.

Layla began to leap and dance. There was joy in her heart. She never usually acted like this, especially in front of people, but she was going to have Nabu back again. She grabbed Clover's hands and they began to swing and skip over the campus. Layla gave her a hug, never normally this cheerful.

"There's one minor issue"

"What" Layla's good mood tumbling

"It's a life for a life"

Everyone falls silent looking at Clover. She knows what they're thinking, and it hurts. _ Killer _whispers their minds. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops as she sees the pixies zooming towards them.

"Bloom your back!" cried Lockette zooming towards her bonded fairy

Bloom runs to hug Lockette, the others run to their bonded pixies, too. Leaving Clover and the guys.

"So you know about pixies?" Dexter asked Clover

"Oh sure. Like I said I've watched Bloom all her life. I just haven't bonded with a pixie yet" Clover said smiling at the Winx.

Noticing this Helia asking her "Wow. You do care about Bloom a lot don't you?"

"Sure I do. I've been protecting and watching her my whole life, you kinda get attached" Clover grinned at the specialists.

"So have you ever saved one of us before?" Brandon asks puffing out his chest, trying to look strong and brave. Clover laughs at his attempt along with the other boys.

"Well yes actually" Clover thought for a moment "When you met Layla and went to save the pixies. Stella and you fell into that river. You drowned. I found you on the beach and performed the ceremony" Sky laughed at him "I've saved you too, Sky so don't get too full of yourself" Clover grinned once again, finding the boys hilarious.

At that moment Chatta flew up to her.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded "barging in like this. Demanding your Bloom's sister and can bring back Nabu!"

"Hey calm down Chatta. No need to worry, I'm telling the truth and I will never hurt the Winx or Specialists"

"You promise?"

"Promise"

"Well in that case then, I love your clothes, where do you get your hair done? I just love your powers, how long have you known Bloom?" Chatta bombarded her with questions.

"You'll have to excuse Chatta she has no manners" Tune flew up to Clover "I'm Tune pixie of manners"

"I would say nice to meet you but we've met before" Clover smiled at her

"How very impolite of me to forget you"

"That's my fault. I made you forget me"

Livy flew into the scene.

"Hey guys!" she yelled excited, rushing up to the Winx, but stopped short when she saw Clover and floated towards her. "Hi I'm Livy pixie of messages"

"Hey Livy, I'm Clover fairy of memories your so cute"

"Your so pretty"

"Why thank you"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Amore asked

"No"

"We must find you one" Chatta announced

"Why? I mean I'm nothing special"

"But you've got so much love in your heart and you've never received any before" Amore replied, clasping her hands together. A single tear rolled down Clover's cheek, that comment had brought up memories she wished she could forget but never would be able to.

"I-I-better go" Clover choked, holding back tears. She ran into the forest.

"Look now what you've done" Livy told Amore

"What did I say?" Amore asked Stella.

"I better go" Bloom began to turn away when Laurence held her shoulder.

"No let me" he said

"But-" Bloom started

He was already gone.

"I say give him five minutes" Stella raised her eyebrows

"Oh dear your not trying you match making skills again are you?" Roxy asked slightly worried, for Clover and Laurence's sakes.

"What?" Stella asked

"Stella!" everyone laughed

Stella walked off in a strop, with Brandon trailing behind her trying to cheer her up.

Laurence arrived in a clearing, to see Clover starting a fire. To her left he saw a little home made tent. It was four wooden sticks and a blanket on top of it.

"That's where you've been sleeping?" he asked going to sit next to her.

"It's more comfortable than a floor" she shrugged

What has this girl been through? He thought

"A lot" she replied out loud looking at him "too much to bare sometimes"

"Why did you run away back there?"

"The comment brought back old memories better to be forgotten"

"But you can't forget"

"I can try" she looked at him, properly, the tears gone now, replaced by a hollowness in her eyes, "correction I have to try" she returned her gaze to the fire in deep thought.

"I-" Laurence started but was interrupted by a chorous of

"Awwwww"

Both of them turned around to see the winx and specialists standing there. Clover stood up.

"Take me to Nabu"

The winx and specialists were on the ship once again, on their way to Andros.

"So who's life are you going to give?" asked Layla

"Don't worry about that"

"We've arrived!" Timmy yelled from the front.

They stepped outside, Andros was beautiful. They were parked outside the palace, outside waited Nabu's parents.

"Layla!" They ran forward, hugging her "is it true?"

"Yes it is true" Layla pointed "that's her"

They walked over to Clover

"Thank you" they whispered taking her hands "thank you"

Clover smiled at them, reading their thoughts. They were truly grateful.

"Take me down to him" is all she said.

They arrived in the burial grounds. Nabu's coffin lay open, his face and body beautifully preserved.

"Good" Clover said touching his face "I won't need so many memories"

"What do you mean?" Rivven asked

"Well to bring someone back to life you need memories of them. If you don't remember them and bring them back, they'll come back as no one, a blank canvas" Clover stated kneeling to the ground. "Stand back and focus on Nabu, I'll need your memories of him"

Everyone stepped back focusing on Nabu

"_I call on you spirits_

_I ask_

_I beg_

_For the gift_"

"_For the gift_

_This man needs_

_His friends asks for_

_And I ask for Clover fairy of memories_"

"_I spill blood for his_

_I bring memories of him_

_I bring relatives of his_

_I call upon you bring him back_"

A bright white light fills the room. Everyone shields their eyes as Nabu's body is lifted into the air. It drops suddenly on to the ground. Layla runs forwards. Nabu takes in a breath.

"Layla?" his voice is weak, but there.

"Nabu" Layla's eyes begin to spill "Nabu"

Everyone rushes around him except Clover, who kneels still, breathing heavily. Everyone turns to her, just to see her back.

"Thank you" Layla says.

Tecna scratches her head and asked "Who's blood did you spill?"

That's when she turns around. That's when they see. A dagger. In her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's such a long chapter but I felt like writing lots.

* * *

><p><span>Five days<span>

"No!" Bloom cries as she sees Clover fall backwards, she rushes towards where she is laying still. Laurence follows her, holding Clover when he reaches her.

"No" Bloom repeats again, her heart breaking in her chest, Clover was her sister and her only hope of restoring Sparks. Tears fall silently down her cheeks. The girls gather round her, mourning with her. Nabu's parents rush to their son hugging him, neither of them caring about the fairy who just gave their son's life.

"Who was that?" Nabu asks Sky when he's able to stand and detach himself from his parents.

"Bloom's twin sister" Sky whispered looking at him "her only hope of restoring Sparks, and the girl who gave her life for you".

The boys kneel beside their girlfriends giving them a hug.

"She did so much for me" Bloom chokes hugging Sky back, "she risked her life over and over again, saved you guys and brought back Nabu"

The girls wipe their eyes. They never knew Clover but they were always going to be eternally grateful to her.

"Aww what a lovely scene" Icy cooed behind them

"This is not the time Icy" Laurence stood, facing the witches.

"Emotions are downfalls" Stormy casually said cleaning her nails

"And your living proof" Darcy taunted

Laurence clenched his fist, ready to fight. Bloom stood up.

"I'll show you what emotions can do!" she cried an anger in her voice no one had ever heard before. She hovered in the air, a flame engulfed her, she became one with the flame. It grew. The flame reached the Trix, they started screaming.

"That's what emotions can do" Bloom watched the Trix drop to the floor. The boys immediately went to tie them up.

"Bloom it's ok sweetie it's over" Flora stepped forward, looking up at Bloom.

Yet the flame still burnt on, until it reached Clover. Her body was lifted into the air. A great while light originated from Clover. Like Nabu she dropped, to be caught again by Laurence. The flame died and Bloom landed gracefully on the ground. Laurence set Clover's body on the ground, feeling for a pulse. He turned away.

"Did it work?" asked Bloom "that was all my powers"

Laurence shook his head. The girls turned away to their boyfriend, they began to cry once again.

"No" they whispered into their boyfriend's chest.

The boys looked at each other, not really sure how to deal with this new found pain.

"What are you guys crying about?"a weak voice behind them asked. They all turned to see Clover sitting up with difficulty.

"CLOVER!" the winx yelled, going to hug her, knocking her down again. After that was done Laurence helped her up, she leaned against him, eyes half closed, weak.

"Why am I here?" she coughed

"Bloom saved you she used all her powers to do it" Dexter told Clover

"That wasn't all your powers Bloom" Clover looked at her sister

"What do you mean?"

Tecna interrupted her "I don't understand if Clover had to spill blood for Nabu why didn't Bloom?"

"Yeah" Timmy agreed

"That's because I perform a different type of ceremony" Clover tried to shrug but winced in pain.

"Why don't you perform the one Bloom does?" asked Stella

"For the one Bloom performed you have to have a strong bond with that person, even if your not aware of it" Clover stated "whereas the one I use I have to spill blood because I don't have a connection with them".

"Well we better be getting back" Roxy mummers "Nebula wants to talk to me"

Clover frowns reading her thoughts, knowing what Roxy is guessing is right.

"Let's go" is all she says

* * *

><p>Back on the ship. Nabu and Layla decided to stay in Andros for a while with his parents. The winx are with their boyfriends and Laurence keeps glancing at Clover. Clover's laying down on the bench, trying to get to sleep, still weak. Finding it impossible due to Stella and Brandon thoughts while they're kissing.<p>

"God I really need to teach you guys how to shield you thoughts" she says throwing her hands over her ears. Brandon and Stella pull apart.

"You can do that?" Brandon asks

"Yeah it's easy just imagine a door in your mind, it should shield them" Clover closes her eyes.

"God who knew putting a dagger in your chest was so tiring" Rivven muttered, earning a thump from Musa. Clover walked over and punched him in the arm. She yawned, swaying a little.

"Those ceremonies always wipe me out" she slurred "I'll sleep once I get back-" she never finished as she feel asleep leaning on Rivven's shoulder.

"Get her off me!" Rivven practically yelled

"Shhhh don't wake up your Sleeping Beauty" Musa teased him

"I don't think he's her Sleeping Beauty" Stella raised her eyebrows at Laurence as he carried Clover to the bench. "Know what I mean" she waggled her eyebrows at everyone, sending laughs through out the ship.

* * *

><p>Clover awoke to find herself in what looked like a hospital ward. Her body burning and her mouth tasting bitter. She opened her eyes, to reveal a blurry world. She blinked trying to focus. The winx girls faces appeared looking at her in concern in their eyes.<p>

"How long have I been out?" she asks sitting up, shaking her head

"Five days" Musa tells her, thumping her head to the music in her earphones she's wearing.

"Were you right about the meeting with Nebula Roxy?" Clover asks remembering. Roxy looks taken back but nods. "I'm so sorry"

Roxy nods her head looking away.

"Sorry about what?" Stella asks

Clover butted in "is Layla back yet?"

"No she'll be back tonight with Nabu" Flora tells her

"Where's your boyfriends?" Clover asked wondering if Laurence was still here.

"I wonder why you ask that" Bloom teased Clover

Clover went bright red.

"They should be here in 30 seconds exact" Tecna told them

"Oh goody shnuckems is coming!" Stella cried whirling round and stopped dead "do I look ok? Are my clothes alright?"

"You look beautiful Stella" Tecna replied

"No I don't!" Stella snapped

"Whoa Stella you look great and Brandon won't care he'll still love you" said Flora trying to find peace.

"Yeah your right sorry Tecna"

"That's alright"

"Look here they come" Musa pointed

Sky, Brandon, Rivven, Timmy, Helia, Dexter and Laurence walked towards them. Clover looked away shyly. On seeing this Rivven nudged Laurence.

"Hey girls" Sky waved

"Hey" Bloom cried running into his arms

Roxy and Dexter went to a separate space to talk. Knowing what was coming Clover said "Guys, we need to leave them alone for a while"

"Why" Helia asked

"You'll find out when Roxy is ready" Clover snapped her fingers, and her normal clothes appeared oh her. She got up but wobbled a bit. Laurence reached out to help her but she shooed him a way and walked out of the room with the others.

* * *

><p>"Dexter I need to tell you something" Roxy watched as Clover lead the others out of the room, she was grateful.<p>

"What is it?" Dexter asked taking her hands.

Roxy reached up and stroked his cheek "I met with Nebula the other day and she wants to give up the throne which means I'm next in line"

Dexter looked shock but recovered.

"That's great! Roxy this good news!"

"There's a problem though. I-I-I ha-ha-ve" Roxy choked

"Shhh I know you can tell me" Dexter stroked her cheek

"I have to be single when I take the throne and have an arranged marriage" Roxy choked, unable to stop the tears now.

Dexter stood silent for a moment looking for words to comfort her with. "What are you going to do?" he asked eventually

"I don't know" Roxy admitted "I want to be with you and only you, forever. But I don't think I can just turn my back on my history like that"

Dexter pulled her into a hug, knowing this may be the last time he could hold her.

"I love you" he said finally

"I love you too" she looked up at his face, reaching her lips to his. They met and it was beautiful, her first kiss. Better than she imagined it ever would be. They pulled away resting their foreheads against each other's

"I have to chose in five days" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Clover ushered the others into the corridor.<p>

"Come on tell us!" Musa tried to persuade Clover

"No" she shook her head

"Why not?" Helia asked gently

"It's her news and her decision, she must make it on their own"

There were hurried footsteps behind them. They turned to see Mrs Faragonda.

"The Trix" she panted "they have sent a warning they will attack in five days time"

Clover's eyes widen as she took in this information. Everyone else did a face palm realising they were too worried about Clover, and forgot to take the Trix with them.

"Five days" she whispered, she shook her head "no, no, no, this is happening too quickly"

"What is?" asked Mrs Faragonda

"Ever heard of the poem five days?" Clover asked

"Of course"

"Well think about it's not a poem it's a prophecy"

Mrs Faragonda's eyes widened

"But of course!" she cried

"There are no records of the five days in my database" Tecna argued

"That's because all the records of it were destroyed just after Bloom and Clover were born"

"But they read it in the palace to me so I would remember" Clover looked at Bloom.

"Well tell us it!" Stella demanded

"_There are eight guardians_

_All bonded_

_With eight warriors at their side_

_They have fought greatly"_

"_In five days they shall face six_

_For five days the forgotten one shall sleep_

_In five days royalty shall choose_

_In five days hope will return for you and I"_

"_In five days three spirits shall return_

_For five days two shall celebrate_

_In five days they shall fight_

_In five days something will be found"_

Clover recited closing her eyes, remembering the early days in the palace.

"How do you know it's based on us?" Dexter asked

"It was announced I was the forgotten one at birth" Clover looked down. "You Red Fountain boys are the warriors as there are now eight of you. Roxy's the royalty, Nabu and Layla are celebrating." Clover looked up again "one problem though there's seven winx members. You should be receiving a new member very soon"


	6. Chapter 6

A New Member

"A new member!" Stella squealed, jumping up and down.

"That's great!" Flora yelled hugging the other girls

Clover smiled at them, happy for their joy. But at the same time heart broken because as soon as the new member came she would be forgotten, again. Sensing this Mrs Faragonda put a hand on her shoulder, Clover turned around to meet her eyes.

"You'll find your place one day" Mrs F tried to comfort her, Clover just shook her head, believing this wasn't true. The boys joined in the hug, all except from Laurence, who stared at Clover, wondering why she wasn't part of the Winx.

"I wonder what she'll look like, lets hope she's pretty! If she's fashionable! I hope she is!" Stella chattered away in the background. At that moment Roxy entered the hall with Dexter, their eyes both glistening with un-spilled tears.

"I'm so sorry" Clover repeated looking at the two of them.

"Thanks" they whispered

"I'll leave you now" Mrs Faragonda disappeared, leaving them alone.

"What's wrong guys?" Tecna asked

"Why so down?" asked Musa

"I'll tell you when everyone's here"

"Well that won't be long" Clover looked at them "I can hear Nabu and Layla's thoughts. I'll leave you alone now" with that she began to walk down the hall.

Two hours later, the winx and the specialists were still looking for Clover, in the forest after an hour of searching.

"So you guys can't stay together if she becomes queen?" Stella couldn't seem to rap her head around it.

* * *

><p>"Yeah it's an old tradition" Roxy muttered, grabbing Dexter's hand, never wanting to let go.<p>

"That's just plain wrong" Bloom said

"Defy the tradition" Brandon told them

"We can't" Roxy shook her head, too upset to finish

"If we do, they'll behead me" Dexter said. Everyone looked horrified, except from Rivven who looked quite amused.

"I heard if you cut of a chickens head the body will run around on it's own, for a few seconds!" Rivven chuckled

"Rivven!" everyone yelled. Musa playfully hit him, he put his arm around her, smiling.

"Guys I'm worried about Clover" Laurence said out of the blue

"What you haven't seen her for two hours so your worried" Sky laughed

"No" Laurence threw him daggers, "it's just that I'm worried about the prophecy meant by the forgotten one, and why is she not part of the winx but is in the prophecy?"

"I've been wondering about that too" Flora chimed. "I mean she's done so much to help us and she's not even part of the winx"

"Your right" Layla said grabbing hold of Nabu's hand "she took away her life for Nabu"

"And saved us countless of times" Tecna said

"My twin sister"

"The forgotten one" Musa mutters

"Also she seems to care about everyone of us even if the bond is weak" Roxy acknowledged.

"That's it! It's decided Clover is now part of the Winx!" Stella cried hugging Bloom.

"Um guys small problem" Nabu yelled ahead of them in Clover's clearing

The others ran into the clearing and gasped when they saw. On the floor written in blood were the words.

_She will live if you bring the flame_

* * *

><p>Clover woke up to a pounding in her head. Where am I? She thought. The room was dark, she was in the centre of the room, but instead of the room having four corners it had six. It hit her. She knew who had captured her it was so obvious! She stood and felt around her, she reached out with her hand, blinded by the dark. But pulled it back when it got electrocuted by a force field. Once she had felt it she knew she could not perform any magic, it's draining her<p>

"No" she whispered

"Did the poor loser hurt herself?" Icy cold voice came from one of the corners.

"Bet you think I'm scared" Clover returned the comment

"Oh we know your scared" Darcy voice echoed from one of the other corners.

"Don't play that game" Clover hissed "I know all of you and your worst fears, and I know it's not just you three witches who are here. That's right. I know who the other three are"

"How can you be sure?" Stormy's voice taunting her

"Because they are the three spiritual witches, I'm not dumb I know who they are!"

"Who?" the three spiritual ones whispered

"The Ancestral Witches" Clover yelled

* * *

><p>Rivven was swore behind them.<p>

"Really?" Musa said "Really? They've got to take her now!"

"Yeah but who was it who took her?" Flora asked

"I be-" Bloom stopped. There was a pounding pain her head. "Ow" she fell backward, Sky caught her.

"What is it?" he asked full of concern

"It's Clover" Bloom whispered her head throbbing

"Bloom!" Clover whispered urgently in her mind "I don't have much time, imagine me standing before you"

"Bloom your burning" Flora said concerned when she touched her forehead. Bloom closed her eyes and imagined Clover. Everyone around her gasped, Bloom opened her eyes to see Clover on the floor, blood all over her, her clothes torn, and a hollowness in her eyes.

"Clover!" Roxy ran forward to help her up, but when she reached Clover, she disappeared and reappeared, making it unable for Roxy to touch her. Clover looked up at Roxy smiling. Roxy stepped back, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm a hologram"

"So why did you project yourself into your sister's mind causing her pain?" Shy asked harshly. Clover winced at his comment.

"I had to warn you. All of you" Clover coughed spitting blood on to the floor. "You must find your eighth member and quick. The ancestral witches are back and have teamed up with the Trix"

"But that's impossible they were imprisoned" Layla started

"Apparently not" Clover muttered, coughing spitting up more blood, "they are the three spiritual ones"

"Did they do this to you?" Laurence angrily muttered, Clover looked up at him and the rest.

"Yes. But focus on your mission, remember I am not important"

"Of course your important!" Bloom stood up, "your my sister, I must bring the flame, I've got to save you!"

"No you won't!" Clover sighed "I am the forgotten one, you must remember that, I am to be forgotten, you must forget me"

"No!" Musa said standing forward

"Your our eighth member!" Stella tried to persuade her "Your in the poem, Bloom's sister, the girl who risked her life for us so many times, but more importantly your my friend"

"Mine too" Musa took Stella's hand

"Don't forget mine as well" Roxy took Stella's other hand

"All of us think of you as a friend" Tecna stepped forward taking Musa's hand, the others joined them. Clover's face lit up but she shook her head.

"No I mustn't be selfish" said while coughing up more blood "you must go now and train Bloom, she has more powers than she thinks"

"At least tell us where you are!" Bloom begged

Clover shook her head "Good buy guys, I wish this wouldn't have happened like this" a single tear rolled down her cheek as she disappeared.

"I don't care what she says we are going to find her" Rivven declared behind them. For once Musa didn't hit him but, kissed him for understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

The Evil One

Clover lay against the floor. Fighting back tears, the warm blood around her stuck to her face. She stood up, and began to bang against the barrier. It did what she wanted, it got their attention. The six formed a circle around her barrier.

"What is it that you want with me?" Clover asked shaking, knowing her face was paling from lack of blood.

"What makes you say that" Icy cooed

"You would have killed me by now if I was useless, even if you do want to swap the flame for me, you would have killed me. But I'm alive" her eyes shone. "You need me for something" she said as she read their minds. "Oh I see, well that won't work. You know it won't"

"Worth a shot" the six of the shrugged. Clover watched them as they linked hands, muttering a dark ancient spell. She opened her connection with the Winx and their boyfriends again sending this to all of them, sending them everything she knew, except where she was. A pain began in her chest, she tried to ignore it, and focused on sending the message. As the pain grew, the six witches travelled faster around the barrier. The pain became horrible, it felt as if the dagger was still in there, but yet still she worked, sending the message. Until finally she couldn't do it any more and passed out.

"Did it work?" Stormy asked the three ancestral witches

"Yes" one of them whispered

"Perfect" Darcy purred "our plan is falling into place quite nicely"

"Oh I agree" they all turned to see Clover standing. Her eyes staring back at them, but where there should have been green, there were cat eyes.

The winx, specialists and the bonded pixies were in the girls dormitory, looking at maps, trying to work out where Clover may be hidden.

"Guys I know your going to hate me for this but-" Tecna gulped "it's been three days and no sign of Clover. And Bloom remember what she said? You need to train. For all we know she may be-" Tecna chocked unable to say the last word, that hung in the air like a forbidden scent.

"We must keep trying" Flora said standing up "but Tecna's right Bloom, she wanted you to train and you haven't. You need to start training but we'll carrying on looking for her right?"

"Right" Livy said resting on Flora's shoulder "I'm not giving up on Clover, I would have felt it if she had died! And I haven't!"

"I agree" Helia said, touching Bloom's shoulder "we must respect at least one of Clover's wishes, and I think the best one to respect is the training one"

Bloom looked up at everyone's faces. There was pain in heart but she knew she had to train for Clover

"Ok" Bloom got up "hang on, maybe Daphene knows where she is! I mean she is both of are sisters after all.

"Well lets go!" Roxy shouted.

The boys parked their leve bikes on the edge of the forest. The girls hopped of the back running towards Lake Cresent.

"Daphne!" Bloom yelled, desperately.

"I am here sister" Daphne voice appeared. They were under water. Bloom turned to see the girls and boys holding their breath's. She laughed.

"Guy's we're here in soul but not in body" Bloom wiped away tears "you don't need to hold your breath!"

"Could have told us earlier" Stella huffed, causing Bloom to laugh even more.

"You brought guests" Daphne's voice appeared behind Bloom.

"Yes" Bloom turned "but we need help"

"Hello Winx" Daphne stopped at Layla and Roxy "nice to meet the two of you". She walked on to the specialists "same goes to you". Finally she walked back to Bloom "what is it that troubles you sister?"

"We know about Clover" Bloom stated looking into her sister's eye.

"I will not speak of that thing"

"Thing!" Bloom yelled "how can you say that of our sister!"

"The girl who used her own life to bring me back!"

"The one who is sacrificing herself now for us!" Laurence yelled

"That fairy is powerless" Daphne hissed "mum and dad were always disappointed of her"

"How can you even think that!" Roxy walked over to Daphne

"Sister I forbid you to see her anymore!"

"WELL THAT WON'T BE TOO HARD!" Bloom lost her temper "AS SHE IS DYING, FOR ALL OF US AT THE HANDS OF THE ANCESTRAL WITCHES AND TRIX!"

"Good" Daphne turned away "she deserves it!"

"What did she ever do to you" Flora yelled, everyone looked at her shocked, they had never seen her angry before. She marched right about to Daphne. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you! You better tell us! Clover has saved all our lives! Sacrificed her own for Nabu's! And is now instead of telling us to rescue her is shooing us away and telling us to forget her! What's so bad about her because I can't seem to find a flaw!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Daphne strikes Flora on the face, with enough force to make her fall.

"Flora!" Helia yelled running to her side

Bloom turned to Daphne.

"What was that for!" she yelled

"She didn't speak to me nicely"

"She didn't speak to you nicely!" Layla roared "I show you something about not being nice!" Nabu had to hold her back from charging.

"Hurry up Bloom!" he yelled

"You'll be going now!" Daphne cried

"No" Brandon faced Daphne defiant

"Not till you tell us if you know where Clover is" Rivven shook with anger

"Whatever the cost" Sky grabbed hold Bloom's hand.

"She's are friend as well" Musa and Layla stepped forward

"I thought you were all better than this, going around with vermin"

"Call her that one more time!" Dexter stepped forwards, threatening Daphne.

"Watch me" Daphne says "watch me sister as I call her that, watch me as I warn you, watch me in the future as I kill her"

"You wouldn't dare" Laurence stepped out of the shadows "you don't have the guts. You sitting in your precious lake, never coming to help these guys. But yet wait a moment, someone did that for you, oh yes who was it? Clover did! She was there for her sister when you weren't! Constantly there for her! Even when Bloom didn't know here but yet she still cared for her!"

"How dare you!" Daphne shook with rage, sending her magic through the air, aiming it straight at Laurence.

"No!" cried Sky jumping in front of him, Daphne landed on Sky and started attacking him. Bloom sent a dragon fire ball her way. It shot her off Sky into the air, to land several feet away

"I don't want to fight" Bloom shook her head "but you will never hurt my boyfriend or my friends ever again, understand?

"Your no better than our sister!"

"What did she do!" Bloom cried

"Never speak to me again!" Daphne turned and walked away

"Let's go" Bloom muttered her heart sinking, she had just lost her last sister.

Crack. The sun burst just missed Bloom's head as she made a last minute dodge.

"Good. Good. Faster!" yelled Sky from the ground winking at her. .The boys were all in sun loungers, watching their girlfriends practise. The rest of the winx flew opposite of her, grinning teasing her, they were training like Clover had asked.

"Catch me if you can!" Bloom yelled

"Oh your on!" cried Musa as they raced

"Green Ivy!" Flora yelled, green ivy began to climb towards Bloom.

"Dragon of Nature!" Bloom cried sending a ball of fire at the ivy sending it back to the ground. They had discovered whilst they were training Bloom had many other powers.

"Bird panick!" Roxy cried, sending a flock of birds at Bloom. When Bloom reappeared she was spitting out feathers. The girls finding this extremely funny dropped their guard.

"Dragon ball!" Bloom yelled, a great white hot ball flew from her hands.

"World wide web!" yelled Tecna, shielding the other girls

This made Bloom think of Clover when she saved them from the Trix. The laughter on her face disappeared and she dropped to the ground.

"Break time!" called Sella knowing what she was thinking. The girls landed on the ground to hug the guys. A headache began. Bloom recognised it immediately.

"Clover's contacting me"

"Us too" everyone else muttered holding their heads in pain.

"Why would she contact us all?" Roxy winced

"It must be important" Layla said

Everyone dropped to the ground. They were looking through Clover's eyes. They were muttering something. Clover was concentrating on something. It was them, she knew she had to send this to them. They was an urgency to it. The pain began in her chest and began to flow through her blood. Her eyelids began to drop as the witches cackled. They all awoke staring at each other.

"I know that place" Tecna whispered "that's the Black raven cave, it's on Sparks"

"Well that was stupid of us" Stella rolled her eyes "why didn't we think of that before.

"Did any of you guys know that spell?" Roxy asked

"Nope" everyone muttered except Bloom.

"I do" she whispered, grabbing hold of Sky's hand "it's the spell that turns us evil".


	8. Chapter 8

Hey thanks to those who have reviewed the story. I should have explained about my last chapter, I've always thought there was a dark side to Daphne, so I decided to right about it. Sorry this was one is a bit long, I'm not very good at fight scenes.

* * *

><p><span>Preperation<span>

Everyone sat still for a moment not sure what to do. They all looked at each other, knowing in a days time they would have to fight Clover.

It was Flora who spoke first "Um Tecna how long ago was that message sent?", her question made it seem like she didn't care about Clover, but her eyes gave her away.

"Well let me see" Tecna fumbled about with her database "three days ago..."

"She must have been weak" Roxy muttered looking down "it shouldn't have taken that long for the message to come through.

"And tomorrow we have to fight her" Bloom whispered

"Why won't they universe be fair to us once?" Musa threw her hands up in the air.

"We'll win the battle, at least" Layla sighed "the prophecy said _In five days hope will return to you and I"_

"Yeah but at what cost?" asked Stella, the question no one could answer.

"Again!" yelled Icy. Clover sent another memory attack at the monsters, destroying them.

"That was great" Darcy said smiling "but you can do better" the smile turned into a smirk.

"Yes mistress" Clover replied, wearing a blank expression on her face.

"This is the life" Stormy sighed. Sitting on the ground, her feet and head resting on rocks, her arms crossed behind her head. "Slave! Go get us some drinks and snacks!"

"Of course" Clover began to walk away like a zombie, stiff and sticking her legs out straight.

"I can't wait till tomorrow then the whole of the universe will be ours and we can finally destroy the winx and their cutesy boyfriends!" Icy laughed

"No wait a minute" Darcy tried to persuade them "why don't we turn the boys into bad boys" she wiggled her eyebrows

"Nice idea" Stormy muttered

"I'll take Sky and Brandon" Icy cleaned her nails

"Timmy and Helia" Stormy declared

"All the rest for me!" Darcy yelled, laughing as she did so.

Clover entered the room, carrying a tray of what looked like bugs and dark purple smoothies.

"I bring what you wished mistresses" she handed them each a tray before bowing and saying, "may I have permission to leave"

"Go on then" Icy waved her away. Clover left the room smiling.

The sun rose on Alfea. The girls awoke and looked at each other in dread. Today was the day. Today they would face Clover. The girls got dressed silently. They all wore their skiing coats, and thick furry boots. Ready to brace the coldness of Sparks. They joined the boys downstairs, who had slept over in the hospital ward, much to Stella's disappointment. They sat in the Hall, pushing food around on their plates none of them hungry.

"I mean how hard can it be" Stella tried to start a conversation. "I mean it's not like we haven't saved the universe before!"

"Yeah but they have Clover" Laurence mummers

"They had me once too, but you guys thought against them still" Bloom looked up at them. "Clover would have wanted us to fight even if it meant-" unable to finish the sentence Bloom looked down at her plate instead.

"Yeah but Sky's love saved you, all you have to do Bloom, is tell her that you love her...unless it was Clover" Flora tried to find the lighter side.

"Lets face it guys, we're going to have to fight Clover and win, whether any any of us like it or not" Layla grabbed hold of Nabu's hand

"I'm sorry Clover" Roxy whispered

They were on the ship flying to Sparks.

"So where is the Black Raven Cave?" Musa asked

"Near the memory Mountain..." Timmy replied

"Really?" Layla said "really? They choose there!"

"Um guys how exactly are we going to get rid of the witches?" Brandon asked

"Um well I guess the girls will have to imprison the witches the same way Bloom's parents did" Helia replied, deep in thought.

"And how will you girls be doing that?" Rivven asked

"Well if my calculations are correct. Then the seven of us should be enough to do a conversion to make a portal" Tecna replied.

"Do we send Clover through?" Dexter asked

"No" replied Laurence "not unless there's no hope in saving her. Agree?"

"Agreed" everyone else said in unison

"We're getting pretty good at this unison and saving the universe stuff!" Stella cried

"What?" Sky asked her

"It always seem like the closer we get to the danger, the more jokes she makes" Bloom shrugs, focusing more on Clover than anything else.

"Um guys!" Flora calls desperately from the back of the ship. They turn to see her facing Clover, Instead of her dark red dress in Believex it's been replaced by a dark purple one, her gloves now dark blue, black streaks in her now wild and puffy hair, and the clock necklace is now one of a bat, the shoes are matching sandals to the dress. Her lips are red, her eye shadow is midnight blue, and her eyes now cat-like.

"Memory blast" she yells knocking Flora across the ship straight into Layla. Nabu and Helia rush to their sides. Laurence steps forward.

"Clover remember us we're your friends" he says softly

"Laurence" Musa warns him

"How could I forget vermin like you" Clover spits. "The ones who are so big-headed and believe they can conquer any challenge" they all flinch at her words.

"Come on Clover you know you don't mean that" Bloom says "your my sister, remember?".

"Sister" Clover hisses "I'll tell you one thing Bloom. We may be twins but we will never be sisters". Bloom takes a step back, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Calm down Clover" Sky says

"No your the one that needs to calm down!" Clover yells "knock out!"

Then the whole world goes black

Bloom focuses her eyes. She some sort of barrier, like the one in Clover's vision. She stands up.

"Sky? Girls? Guys?" she calls out

"Here Bloom" she turns to see the others already standing.

"Well I guess this is how Clover felt" Musa rubs her head

"Completely drained" Roxy yawned

"I'm surprised contacted us twice after being beaten. I probably wouldn't have survived" Stella swayed

"What do you mean contacted you?" Icy walked into the room, flanked by the rest of the Trix. Behind them walked Clover carrying a tray of food and drinks, dressed as a maid. Icy turned on Clover "did you contact these girls?"

"Before I saw the true path mistress, but even then I told them not come after me" Clover kept her expression blank.

"Lair!" Stormy screeched striking her round the face, yet Clover's face stayed the same.

"We'll deal with you later" Darcy threatened her. "No get into place! Now!"

"Yes of course mistress" Clover put down the tray and walked towards the altar in the middle of the room.

"What do you need us for?" Rivven snarled

"You boys will create quite nice boyfriends" Darcy shrugged

"The others want Bloom" Icy shrugged

"And we finally get to crush you little winx!"

"The others are the ancestral witches aren't they?" Brandon asked

"Well done!" cried Darcy sarcastically "you get an A+"

A coldness crept into the room. The three spirits appeared before Bloom.

"Look just like your mum" one of them cooed

"Probably will like her mum when we destroy her too!" the second one cackled

"You'll never lay a finger on her!" Sky yelled

"Do it servant!" the third one pointed at Clover, ignoring Sky.

"As you wish your highness" Clover bowed before climbing onto the altar.

"_I summon you dark spirits_

_I on behalf of the first coven_

_The most powerful three dark witches in existence_

_I Clover call upon you"_

"_I ask for what they destroyed_

_But the worst of it_

_The worst bits I remember_

_I Clover call upon you"_

"_I ask for them to gain great power_

_To make them strong_

_To make them invincible_

_I Clover call upon you"_

"What is she doing?" Tecna demanded

"I feel a very strong evil vibe, the plants are telling me to run and to never stop" Flora rubbed her temples, "it hurts".

"Don't worry Flora it'll be ok, we always make it through" Helia tried to reassure her.

"What is she bringing back?" Timmy turned to the witches

"Sparks" they whispered in unision

"But the worst bits of it" Dexter chewed his lip

"Correct" Icy drooled

No one noticed that Clover's chant began to change, except Laurence who watched her fascinated.

"What will happen then?" Nabu asked

"We will be invincible!" the six of them cackled

"May be invincible but not very observant" Laurence chuckled.

"What!" all six of them yelled circling him.

"Well all of you haven't noticed that Clover seems to have changed her chant and is glowing white". They all turned to where Laurence were looking. Floating in the air, an white light originating from her. Clover was back in her normal Believex form, smiling.

"You know? For the legends your supposed to be your not very bright" Clover grinned. "Your really thought you could make the fairy of memories, forget?" Clover snorted "yeah right".

"Attack!" the ancestral witches screamed. All the witches attacked, trying to strike Clover, but a force was protecting her.

"_Bloom" _Clover's voice whispered in her mind _"I can't hold this off for much longer. Use your powers now! You can do it"._Clover stared at her almost begging her. Clover gritted her teeth as the latest wave of attacks hit her. A fire began in Bloom's chest as it spread throughout her body.

"No!" she cried as she changed into her Believex form, the barrier dropping around her. "You will not take another family member away from me!". Instead of having the dragon beside her Bloom, finally became truly in touch with the dragon and became it. The dragon spiralled around Clover, protecting her, the dragon head, was above her looking down, it breathed fire upon her. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Everyone had to shield their eyes. When they opened them, their barriers had dropped, the witches lay on the ground tied up. On the altar lay the twins side by side.

Everyone ran over to them.

"Bloom" Sky gently shook her

"What?" she mumbled, sitting up rubbing her head.

"You did it sweetie" Flora said gently

"Clover!" Bloom yelled, tears running down her face.

"Here" Clover sat up beside her. They looked at each other, smiling, joyful tears running down their face's. Bloom threw her arms around her, after a moment Clover returned the hug, being a bit awkward about her first hug. Bloom pulled away.

"Sky!" she yelled leaping into his arms kissing him. Clover hopped off the altar, looking around her, everywhere she looked stood a winx with their boyfriend. She sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Laurence leaned on the altar besides her.

"Nothing I suppose"

"Hey I really thought we lost you today" Laurence looked into her eyes

"What's going on there?" Bloom was about to spy on Clover and Laurence.

"No way sister!" Stella dragged Bloom back "let it happen on it's own".

"Looks like your finally becoming a good match maker!" Musa grinned, everyone laughed and walked away, leaving Laurence and Clover.

"You guys will never lose me" Clover grinned "your stuck with me".

"The horror" Laurence joked, Clover lightly punched him in the arm smiling. "No but seriously I really thought you were gone".

"I can protect myself" Clover looked away from his dark beautiful eyes.

"Well I don't think you can. I think you need a bodyguard".

"And who would that be?".

Laurence puffed out his chest "me". Clover smiled and turned away. Laurence grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Her lightly took hold of her chin and guided it to his lips. It was the only the slightest peck, but it was enough to make electric shots go through Clover's body. She took his hand.

"Let's go find the others".


	9. Chapter 9

This is my last chapter in this story. I have done a sequel and it's called the forgtten one. Please read and review it!

* * *

><p><span>The Servant<span>

Clover and Laurence found everyone else at the edge of the frozen palace. They were still holding hands, everyone looked at each other, raising eyebrows but said nothing.

"I sent the witches to the Omega dimension before we left" Clover told them, "and I guess it's time I helped you guys to restore Sparks".

"Really?" Bloom cried, her yes shining

"Really"

"Hang I thought you said it would kill you" Laurence looked at Clover

"It will" Clover sighed "but once Sparks is restored I will have no place here"

"No we won't let you die!" Tecna cried

"Not after all you've done for us" Timmy supported her

"Well there is another way, that may not kill me"

"What is it?" Helia asked

"If all the fairies give a gift, I may not have to die" Clover looked down at the ground, "it's the only way"

"Let's do it!" cried Layla transforming, the other girls doing the same.

The girls lifted into the air.

"Spark we bring you gifts!" Clover yelled opening her arm's wide.

"I Layla, bring the gift of seas"

"I Flora, bring the gift of nature"

"I Roxy, bring the gift of animals"

"I Stella, bring the gift of light"

"I Musa, bring the gift of sound"

"I Tecna, bring the gift of technology"

"I Bloom, give the gift of the dragon flame"

"I Clover, bring the gifts of the memories of the people"

A power was drawn from each of the girls, forming to create a glowing white sphere.

"Now go and take the gifts!" Clover yelled, shooting the ball into the ground. The ceremony, was finished. The girls dropped to the ground by their boyfriend.

"Did it work?" Roxy dared to ask

"Look" Musa whispered

All around them, seas, rivers, and ponds began to form. Next came the trees, bushes, and the flowers. The sounds of birds and dogs could be heard. The sun peaked out of the clouds, melting the ice around them. Music began to float in the air. Teleports began to spring up, communicators. The whole planet seemed to glow when the dragon returned. Finally people began to appear, Spark's people, the castle was restored and their parent's appeared before them.

"Mum Dad" Bloom whispered

"Bloom!" they cried rushing towards her, hugging her. Daphne appeared next top them.

"You did well sister" she whispered joining in the hug. Bloom smiled at her, immediately forgiving her. Clover stepped forward, and fell to her knee.

"My Highnesses" she whispered to the ground.

"Stand servant" Miruim spoke "I'm glad to see you, Bloom needs her princess gowns ordered, and you must prepare her room!"

"Yes your highness" Clover stood.

"Hang on wait a second" Stella interrupted "why are you treated your daughter like this?"

"You told them" Oritell whispered furiously

"Yes your majesty" Clover cringed

"It was supposed to be a secret!" he roared "your a disgrace to this family. You were lucky we took you in as a servant" . He raised her hand to strike her but Laurence stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled

"Who do you think you are?" Mirium stood beside her husband

"Laurence stop this please" Clover begged him

"But-"

"Let me deal with this" Clover looked at him. "It's time I told you guys anyway".

"Oh god there's more" Rivven sat down, pulling Musa with him. The winx and the specialists sat down to.

"When I was named the fairy of memories the whole kingdom was disappointed. They believed I was powerless. Daphne was named to be a powerful guardian and Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame. Bloom's birth had been awaited for a long time" Clover sighed. "So I was frowned upon. The whole kingdom had a memory spell put upon on it. So they all believed I died at birth. Except the palace. Whoever was in the palace or worked in there remembered me. I was sent to work as a slave. So I could Bloom's own personal slave, when we were older. It was believed to be the perfect plan, as I could read 11 year old intended books at six months, just because I couldn't forget whatever I had learnt. My tutor Fyside looked after me, told me about the prophecy and taught me. He was the only one in the palace that ever loved or looked after me. Our parents didn't love me, I forgive them for that, what I can't forgive them for was that they never tried to love me" tears spilled down her cheeks. "Then came the day. The day when the witches attacked. Daphne immediately sent you through the portal but left me to die. It was Fyside who saved me"

"Indeed I did" Clover turned to see Fyside standing behind her.

"Fyside!" she cried, getting up and leaping into his arms. He looked just like she remembered him. His white long beard still trailed on the ground, his eyes were the same brown, and he still wore the same long dark purple cloak.

"Why haven't you grown?" he grinned at her as they drew apart.

"It's so good to see you again"

"And you too. I see your finally allowed to see your sister" Fyside waved at Bloom.

"What do you mean allowed?" Nabu asked

"I wasn't allowed to see Bloom, at all. But that never stopped me sneaking in to see her" Clover sighed

"What so you weren't aloud contact with me for the first months of our lives?"

"That was correct, but we did it to protect you from her" Daphne moved towards Bloom. Bloom got up and stood by Clover.

"All this time I dreamed f finding you guys. Restoring my home. And all I find is heartless monsters" Bloom shivered. Her friends stood up, joining Bloom and Clover.

Clover wasn't paying attention, she was whispering to Fyside, he nodded her head at her. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No" Clover stepped forward. "No. Bloom I can't take this away from you. I can't take your family".

"What so you mean?" Bloom asked, slightly worried.

"No." Laurence caught her drift. "No Clover please don't do it. No. Please".

Clover looked at him, Her face covered in tears. "I have to" she whispered. Laurence turned away, refusing to look at her.

"Do what?" Roxy asked

"I'm going to blank myself out of your memories. You'll forget me, but everything here will stay".

"No!" Stella cried.

"I am the forgotten one, this is how it has to be".

"No!" yelled Flora

"We care about you!" Tecna cried

"But I can't take Bloom's chance of a happy family" Clover whisperred. "Even if that means taking mine away".

"Don't you dare!" Layla threatened her

"Just after everything we've been through".

Clover smiled at them. "Good bye guys"

"No!" they all cried

"Memory blank!" yelled Clover, aiming a ball of red light at them.

There was a bright flash and the winx and the specialists dropped to the ground. Clover turned to Fyside.

"Goodbye. And look after them" she whispered

"I will, be careful"

"Always have been, always will be" with that Clover disappeared.

"Where am I?" Laurence whispered as he got up. He looked about him. It couldn't be but it was. He was on Sparks. His memories flooded back to him. Them getting tricked by the witches, figuring out a plan, the ancestral witches arriving and defeating them, restoring Sparks. Except there was a blank in the middle of them. Like someone should have been there and they weren't. He got up to find all the couples hugging. His heart tugged. He should be with someone now, but who? He walked over to them.

"We did!" Bloom was crying hugging her parents and sister. "Your back". It felt like someone was missing. When everyone had calmed down. Laurence went over to the group.

"Doesn't it feel like someone is missing, but you can't figure out who?" he asked

"Yeah" Roxy said holding Dexter "it does. It feels like I've lost someone"

"Same for me" Dexter looked down at her

"Me as well" Helia said.

They all stared at each other, wondering what this could mean.

"But who did we forget?" Bloom asks

_The End_


End file.
